L'Autre monde
by ClmC4
Summary: Brenton Thwaites de son retour de tournage , se retrouve plongé dans l'univers de son personnage


_L'Autre Monde_

Je viens de tourner dans « _the Giver_ » . J'ai joué le personnage principal, un jeune homme qui vit dans un monde plat . Pas de montagnes, pas de reliefs et où tout sentiment comme : amour, amitié, bonheur, tristesse est inexistant et la couleur a été effacée et aussi où la haine, la guerre n'existent plus. Dans ce monde les gens ne peuvent pas choisir leur métier. La Reine Tatia , qui régit ce monde, n'accepte pas la différence. Elle a mis en place un méchant système pour effacer la mémoire des gens. Elle les oblige à donner leurs souvenirs au point qu'ils ne se souviennent même plus de les avoir donnés…

Je joue celui à qui on a imposé le métier de Receveur. Celui qui détient tous les souvenirs des gens. Les souvenirs du monde d'avant.

Mais heureusement je ne vis pas dans un monde comme celui- ci, même si j'aurais aimé vivre dans un monde où la guerre et toutes ces choses horribles qui existent à cause de nous, les Hommes, n'ont pas lieu. Et puis si nous étions tous pareils, comme veut la Reine Tatia, la vie n'aurait aucun sens pour moi.

J'ai adoré ce tournage, deux mois à Paris, coupé du monde.

Des découvertes, des saveurs, des personnes géniales qui m'ont montré une autre façon de voir la vie

Et Claire…Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… Son regard sur le monde ma fais changé, je n'ai aucune envi de rentrer.

Maintenant je me retrouve dans l'avion direction _New York_ !

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti l'odeur des sièges a moitié moisie et les menus qui coûtent extrêmement cher( 4€ **un café** )

Dès que l'avion s'arrête je me précipite dehors pour quitter cette odeur. Un couché de soleil vient me caresser les yeux en signe de bienvenu. Une vague de bonheur m'envahit, je décide de prendre un taxi, je n'ai pas le courage de prendre le métro même si ça coûte moins cher que le taxi. Une voiture s'approche de moi, le chauffeur s'arrête, descend de sa voiture , m'ouvre la porte ( ce qui arrive quasiment jamais )prend mon bagage et le met dans le coffre. Il ouvre la portière, s'assied puis lâche un soufflement

-Vous voulez aller où ?

-Dans le 7ème avenue n° 27 s'il vous plaît.

-A côté d'un fast food nan ?

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Nan c'est a côté de chez ma mère.

-d'accord

-J'aime bien cette avenue elle est plutôt calme, nan ?

-Ca dépend, mais en général, oui on peut dire qu'elle est calme.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

-Comédien

-Voilà c'est pour ça que vous dites quelques chose, vous n'êtes pas dans le film _Pirate des Caraïbe ?_

 _-_ Oui

Le chauffeur n'arrête pas de se frotter le menton et il dit :

\- Vous êtes _Brenton Thwaites ?_

\- Tout juste, franchement bravo la plupart des gens se trompe avec mon nom de famille…

\- C'est ma fille qui me parle tout le temps de vous, elle se renseigne tous les jours sur vous, elle m'a dit que vous rentriez de votre tournage en France pour le film « _the Giver_ ». Il me tendit une photo d'elle, assise sur une chaise dans un jardin. Est-ce que vous pouvez la signer ça serait vraiment gentil de votre part, si ça ne vous embête pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, avec plaisir, je retourne la photo et la signe puis lui rend

Un large sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, il arrêta la voiture et dit,

-Merci infiniment, Ca fera 10$ je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, bonne continuation.

-Merci bonne soirée.

Je descends du véhicule, il me donne mon bagage me fait un une signe d'au revoir et s'en va.

Sur ce, je me décide de rentrer, dans le hall je vois Mme Carpet ma voisine du dessus, une femme assez âgée très louche mais au fond très sympathique à chaque fois que je la vois, elle parle à une photo d'un homme aux cheveux blonds cette fois ci elle ne lui parle pas mais elle murmure des mots tels que :Pourquoi , Reviens.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, Il s'ouvre. J'appuie sur le bouton .

Je marche jusqu'au bout du couloir, en ouvrant la porte j'entends des aboiements, Samy me saute dessus. Mon appartement en désordre mon téléphone posé sur le canapé n'arrête pas de vibrer.

-Allô ?

-James ?

-Oui Brenton tu étais où ?

-En tournage à Paris pour le film « Giver » j'ai oublié mon téléphone à la maison c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te répondre…

-D'accord, bon je voulais te prévenir.

-De quoi ?

-Maman a glissé en montant l'échelle de la cave, elle s 'est cognée la tête

-Ah mon dieu… comment elle va.

-Elle est à l'hôpital dans le coma

-Je pars tout de suite !

-Mais Brenton il est 21heure, il y a 10h de route. Franchement tu trouves que c'est raisonnable ?

-Nan, je m'en veux énormément. Je devais partir la voir à la place du tournage et je l'ai laissée toute seule ...

-Pars demain c'est mieux, tu viens à peine de rentrer. Repose toi au moins.

-Nan je pars maintenant !

Suite de l'Histoire en grandes lignes :

Brenton décide donc sans tarder de partir rejoindre sa mère.

Il embarque son chien Samy et prend la route.

Ses rapports malsains avec sa mère, froide, insensible et distante, lui reviennent sans cesse à l'esprit pendant ce voyage.

Il n'a jamais réussi à lui parler en face, tellement elle lui glaçait le sang.

Maintenant c'est le moment de foncer la voir et lui parler, avant que ça ne soit trop tard…

Pourvu qu'elle se réveille du coma !

Sur la route il traverse différents paysages et il commence à faire de plus en plus chaud.

En longeant les bords d'un lac, il décide de s'arrêter se baigner. Samy aussi n'en peut plus de la chaleur !

Ils plongent ensemble dans le Lac.

Brenton, tout à coup, presque sans s'en rendre compte il comprend petit à petit qu'il n'est plus dans son monde à lui .

Il est en maillot, mouillé (son chien aussi a les poils mouillés… ), comme s'ils étaient à peine sortis du Lac, mais en fait, ils ne sont plus au même endroit.

Ils sont rentrés dans un monde qui ressemble étrangement à celui du film dans lequel Brenton vient de jouer le rôle du Receveur…

Il se retrouve coincé dans ce monde terrible, dirigé par le Reine Tatia (qui ressemble comme une goutte d'eau à sa voisine Mme Carpet ). Il s'aventure dans ce monde parallèle où il rencontre toute sorte de personnes comme son agent de casting, le chauffeur de taxi,

l'hôtesse de l'air, la caissière du fast-food, , son frère James . Sa mère n'est pas là…

Ils sont soumis aux ordres de la Reine et ils ne se rendent pas compte de la situation. Brenton retrouve Claire qui est dans la même situation que lui. Elle aussi est arrivée dans ce monde sans savoir pourquoi et se rend compte de son horreur.

Il lui raconte la mésaventure de sa mère, qu'il a toujours était méfiant vis à vis d'elle, qu'il n'a jamais su lui dire en face ce qu'il ressent et qui s'est transformé au fil du temps en peur.

Mais surtout qu'il doit la rejoindre avant que ça soit trop tard.

Claire essaye de lui ouvrir les yeux pour l'aider à s'apaiser.

Claire et Brenton se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ils se plaisent et finissent par s'embrasser…

Tout d'un coup l'aboiement de Samy leur fait ouvrir les yeux et ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont au bord du lac qui cette fois ci est gelé. La voiture est couverte de neige et l'air est de plus en plus froid.

Ils partent rejoindre la mère de Brenton.

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital et il la retrouve sortie du coma.

Il est prêt maintenant à affronter ses peurs. Plein d'amour pour Claire .


End file.
